Once, Twice, Thrice
by vanilla-vanilla swirl
Summary: Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss and sometimes it could mean a lot more.


**Title: Once, Twice, Thrice.**

**Characters: Brittany x Santana, Sam.**

**Word Count: 1k plus**

**Summary: Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss and sometimes it could mean a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

1

The first time Santana kissed Brittany was when she was heartbroken over Sam. She never fully intended to but somehow she did. It was just a small kiss in her forehead, a kiss that says a lot of things. Things like how Santana cares for her best friend and she doesn't want to see her sad and hurt over that star quarterback Samuel Evans.

Because let's face it, Samuel Evans is a jerk who does not deserves someone as Brittany Pierce. As Brittany's best friend, Santana wants what's best for her. Brittany doesn't share Santana's sentiments. In spite of everything she reckons he makes her happy.

According to Brittany, Sam might not be perfect but she loves him and he gets her. Santana has no choice but to back-off and keep her murderous thoughts towards the quarterback to herself. At times when she just can't stand back and suffer through his _douchebagery_, Santana gives him his fair share of her vicious, vicious words. The Latina walks off proud and satisfied that she finally got it off her chest but Brittany will confront her about it and that doesn't always end well.

Brittany and Santana won't talk for hours or days and the worst was a week and a half after a fight about Sam. Finally Santana conceded that if her overprotectiveness towards Brittany would cost her to lose her best friend then she'd just swallow her pride and ego just to keep her friendship with her. After all, she doesn't want to lose Brittany.

2

The second time Santana kissed Brittany was when they were at a house party at the porch of Puck's place. Santana was mingling with the rest of the cheerios when she spotted a miserable looking Brittany walking out of the party, her head turned down. Concern swept to her core and she dashed to her side as fast as she can.

When Santana asked her what happened, Brittany has only to utter the name "Sam" and she just knew of course it was him that caused misery to her best friend. Anger coursed through her veins like a fiery pit, she felt like she could erupt like a volcano. She could feel her face harden with fury but just one look from Brittany, one sad look from her would soften her resolve.

Santana knew that she needed her to be there. She sighed and brought Brittany to her chest cradling her, soothing the pain and the sadness that she felt. Somehow the Latina needed it too but she had to be strong for Brittany.

By some means when Brittany felt better, Santana felt better too. The blonde cheerio released her tight embrace against Santana's body only to look at the sky on that starry night. Santana urged her to find the biggest star she could see and make a wish. Brittany complied. She closed her eyes to make a wish. When she opened her eyes, she went back to gazing at the stars.

Santana playfully poked Brittany's side to get her attention and asked her what she wished for. Brittany turned her attention back to her, quite smiling, her eyes twinkling from freshly dried tears. _"I can't tell you that San, I might jinx it,"_ was all she every said and they went back to their comfortable silence. Brittany then propped the side of her head to Santana's shoulders.

_Wrapping her arms to her blonde, she looked up to the stars to make a wish too._

Tired and exhausted from the evening's ordeal, Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms. It wasn't long until she heard the soft snores and felt the warmth of airy breath to her chest. She smiled fondly and kissed the top of Brittany's forehead and whispered, _"I wished all the happiness in the world for you, Britt."_

3

The third time Santana kissed Brittany was when she was leaving Ohio for LA and Brittany was headed for Paris. It was a sunny day in the airport despite the looming sadness between the two best friends. The weather is contrary to the mood the two shared in the airport.

Santana faced her best friend, clutching the handle of her luggage behind her back.

"I guess this is it for us, Britt."

Brittany hugged Santana tightly.

"San, I'll miss you."

She hugged Brittany back.

"But we'll keep in touch alright. Promise me."

"We will. We'd skype, facetime and email each other back. I made a promise to Lord Tubbington and you, didn't I?"

"You better keep your promises, Britt."

"I will. Goodbye Santana."

"Bye, Britt."

The tall blonde walked away from her to the direction of her airport terminal. She glanced back and saw that Santana was still in her spot, unmoving. Her eyes still carefully trained to Brittany. Brittany gave a brief wave and continued walking.

"This is it Lopez," The Latina gave herself a small pep talk.

"_Your last chance. Let her know how you truly feel."_

Santana darted past the crowd of strangers and yelled for her best friend's name. Brittany turned around surprised that Santana Lopez was running towards her.

Brittany eyed her curiously when her best friend has made it towards her, slightly panting.

"_Now or never Lopez."_

The Latina cupped Brittany's face and glanced at her lips.

"_Now or never."_

She tiptoed and brought her lips crashing to the blonde's luscious lips. Adrenaline was coursing to her veins, her heart thumping loudly in chest. She never felt more alive more than she did at that moment.

Santana's lips in Brittany's lips were never moving. Their lips stay connected still. Brittany's hands were on Santana's hips supporting both their weight in their current position. From afar they look frozen in place like a perfect painting.

Brittany broke the kiss and nuzzled her forehead into Santana's.

"I thought you'd never do that."

"I thought so too."

"So..." Brittany drawled out.

They both untangled from each other's hold.

"We'll talk soon." Santana said.

"Right, wouldn't want to miss our flights." Brittany conceded.

"Bye, San."

"Goodbye, Britt."

She watched her best friend part away from her, this time the heaviness in her chest long gone. She smiled despite herself and started walking opposite Brittany's direction.


End file.
